1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication terminals, and more particularly to a communication terminal for conveniently answering an incoming call.
2. Description of Related Art
Making a phone call is a basic functionality of mobile phones. Generally, mobile phones provide one or more modes for answering incoming calls from others, such as by pressing keys, and by performing function modules. However, most incoming calls can only be answered by actuating a button/key.
Therefore, what is needed is a communication terminal for conveniently answering incoming call.